


The Boy was a Ghost

by ravi8li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide, Suicide mention, fluff if you squint, orphan au kinda, this is my first fic pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravi8li/pseuds/ravi8li
Summary: Hinata lived in an orphanage that never really cared for him, but there were people that only he could see that did. One day he feels a strong pull to the forest and there he meets a boy with pitch black hair and steely blue eyes, and immediately feels a connection with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Boy was a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing a serious fanfic, so please be easy with me;;;  
> But also please leave critiques or things I could do better next time! I read over this like three times and I'm still nervous posting it, but I hope you enjoy!

Hinata knew he had always been seen as strange, he’s gotten used to the weird looks from the other kids or the scolding from teachers at the orphanage for “talking to himself” late at night or during free time, but he didn’t mind. He knew the people he saw wandering the halls or disappearing into the nearby forest weren’t just from his imagination. Knew that the shy catlike boy that started appearing every time he started playing a more interesting game was real. Felt the warmth from the man with silver hair that always stood in the corner looking fondly over the children.

The teachers still yelled at him for always being too hyperactive and disruptive, always punished him because he couldn’t sit still and read from textbooks for hours on end, but he couldn’t help the fact that the words became jumbled and his head hurt after reading for so long. The least stressful part of his day was during free time when they got to do whatever in the main room or, when the weather was good, play outside. Even then, he still got made fun of or pushed around because he was short and seen as strange for always talking to people that they couldn’t see. The only person that ever understood him was his sister, but then she was adopted by a family and they didn’t want to take him because of all the things the teachers told them about him. They saw him as a problem child that they couldn’t get rid of.

After his sister's adoption, he became more absent and only spoke to the people that only he could see. Even if they didn’t respond, he knew they would at least listen. Late at night he would sneak out of the bedroom that he shared with the other kids to sit outside and cry silently about his troubles, knowing that they were there with him to listen.

Then, one day, he feels a strong energy coming from the forest during an outside free time, knowing that he has to go there. Hinata finds a time to sneak away, figuring he wouldn’t be missed anyway. The energy leads him to a small pond, surrounded by moon flowers and mossy rocks, with small twinkling specs of dust and an overhang of trees, shading the area and giving it a mystical presence. He steps forward and sees the flick of Koi lazily swimming in loose circles, disturbing the water and sending gentle ripples throughout the pond. Hinata heard something shift to his right and snapped his gaze in that direction locking eyes with a fawn, he suddenly felt at peace as it started prancing away. He turned back to see someone sitting on a rock at the other side of the pond, noting the faint opacity around the edges of their body.

He slowly took a seat opposite of them and waited. Something about this one made him feel something he couldn’t quite explain, like he had to be patient. Taking some time to study them, it seemed like they were a boy, close to Hinata’s age with pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. He was watching the Koi swim around, so Hinata joined him and watched them swim around as well. The twinkling specs reflecting off of their beautiful scales and creating a faint glow around the pond.

He looked up and locked eyes with the boy after feeling his eyes on him. Suddenly with a gust of wind, he was gone. Hinata shot up and looked around, but it was no use, he was long gone, Hinata couldn’t sense him anymore. He stood for a moment, he had never felt such a strong pull to anyone he’s seen before, so he made the decision to come back the next day to see if the boy would show up, maybe speak to him.

Hinata was barely reprimanded after returning, since it wasn’t odd for the kids to run out into the forest, and then get scared and run back. When he went to sleep that night he lay there and thought, what was so different about him? What brought him there? Was it the boy? Or was it the spirit of the forest itself? He had too many questions to process. All he knew was that there was definitely more to this and he needed to go back.

The next day Hinata snuck away again and let himself be guided to the pond. He found that the boy was already waiting for him. Hinata sat on the same rock he did before, still across from the boy. They sat and watched the Koi together until a gust of wind took him away again, but this time, a piece of paper flitted down in front of Hinata. He picked it up and examined it, it was a slightly yellowed piece of loose-leaf paper, folded in half with the lower half missing from the tear at the bottom. He gingerly opened it to see the only thing written on it, “Kageyama Tobio”.

When he returned this time, he had the piece of paper snatched from his hands and was yelled at for sneaking away and bringing back some random thing from the forest because “It could carry diseases.” He was locked in the bedroom until dinnertime and he heard the teacher tell the kids curious about the commotion that he was in “time out” and no one was allowed to enter the room. He curled up on his bed and cried in frustration. But getting the same treatment he normally would if he had made a small mistake wouldn’t stop him from going.

Hinata continued the same routine for the next few days, hoping that the boy, who he’s guessing is named Kageyama, would leave anything else. Instead they just sat in peaceful silence and Hinata grew more and more impatient. He was still getting punished at the orphanage and forced to do more chores under the excuse that he was “older and should be more responsible.” After coming back the 6th day empty handed and immediately being shoved into the play room with cleaning materials when he returned to the orphanage, he decided to try talking to him the next day.

“So, your name is Kageyama?”

The boy looked slightly shocked for a moment before returning to his stoic expression and looking up at Hinata. He then looked away and poked at a flower for a moment, which barely moved, like a bee just flitted by it. “I thought you would figure that out by yourself...” Hinata blinked for a moment, not expecting to get a response but also shocked at how deep his voice really was. “Well, when you just write one thing, it’s kind of hard to know what it is.” He pointed out.

“Sugawara-san...,” Kageyama glanced up at him briefly, “tells me a lot about you.” Hinata thought for a second. “Sugawara-san? Oh! Do you mean the silver haired man?” He nods. “Ah, he always looks so nice but he’s never talked to me before.” He sat up straight and Hinata startled. “Sugawara-san can’t...!” He realizes his outburst and shrinks back a little, “Sugawara-san can’t talk... after... you know...” Feeling a pang of something unpleasant in his chest, Hinata slowly nods. One thing about the people he sees is that they don’t have any visible injuries or trauma, so he can never tell how they came to the other side. “I see... Well does he have any other ways he can communicate?” Kageyama perked up a little and explained what sign language was, although a little impatient.

Hinata never thought about being able to communicate with hands, and was automatically interested in learning more. Over the next few days Kageyama taught him the sign language that he learned from Sugawara, and he became more and more excited to escape to the forest each day, slowly becoming more interested in just seeing Kageyama than learning sign language. Kageyama wasn’t the most patient teacher but as the days went by, he yelled less and had more patience with him.

Feeling pretty confident in his sing language, Hinata approached Sugawara when he was watching over them again and raised his hands, “ _Hello Sugawara! Kageyama taught me sign language so I can talk to you!_ ” Sugawara looked shocked for a moment before smiling warmly, “ _Hello Hinata! I’m so happy you wanted to learn how to talk to me! I’m sorry I always disappeared when you started talking to me, but I didn’t want much attention drawn to myself, I hope you understand._ ” Sugawara looked guilty recalling all the times he vanished away from him. Hinata quickly shook his head “ _No no, don't worry about it!_ ”

He paused for a second, “ _May I ask you about Kageyama?_ ” Sugawara’s smile faltered, if Hinata wasn’t paying attention he may have missed it. “ _Of course, go ahead._ " Hinata chewed on his lip for a moment, thinking of how to word it, “ _Well, I’ve never seen anyone like you as... young... as Kageyama before... May I ask what happened to him?_ ” Sugawara’s eyes shined with a sad look as he answered, “ _It isn’t my place to tell you but... the most I can say is that it was his own decision..._ ” Hinata felt chills run down his spine, “ _Wait, wha-_ ” Sugawara slowly started fading away as he quickly signed, “ _I'm sorry, my time is up today, see you tomorrow._ ”

Three kids that were sitting near the other side of the room approached Hinata with nasty looks on their faces, “Oi, weirdo! Why are you flapping your hands at the wall? Did it finally get tired of you talking to it too?” They snickered, and another one piped up, “Yeah, you’d figure even the wall would hate hearing your annoying voice at some point.” Hinata knew it was best to just ignore them and walk away because he’d always get in trouble for defending himself because apparently the other kids were too innocent to say anything mean.

Later that day when Hinata reached to the pond, he overcame his fears and decided to ask Kageyama himself. He gently sat across from him once more and they both watched the fish for a moment, then Hinata spoke up. “Hey, Kageyama, can I ask you something?” Kageyama seemed intrigued as he looked over at Hinata. “Sure, go head.” Hinata hesitated for a long moment and decided to just be gentle but forward about it. “Did you... take your own life?”

“ _What?_ ”

Hinata looked everywhere but Kageyama as he explained himself. "Well I just mean, y’know, I’ve never seen someone as young as you before so I uh... asked Sugawara-san about it and he said that it was because of your own decision before disappearing...” Kageyama stood up in a fit full of anger, “Why did you ask him about it? It isn’t any of your business!” Hinata flinched as the normally gentle breeze of wind that took Kageyama away instead felt like a hurricane, leaving Hinata with nothing but his own regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments would be very appreciated, so please leave your thoughts or critiques! Btw you can find me on Twitter @ShoyouStrawbrry and tumblr @strawberry-shoyou !!


End file.
